


Moicy Short One Shots

by AaviCharlie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Shorts, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaviCharlie/pseuds/AaviCharlie
Summary: I wanted to use some fluff and angst prompts, so here I go. I'll update once a week maybe, at the start. Short cute and/or angsty chapters of Moicy up your heart.





	1. Never again - Angst

She could feel the cold fingertips on her collarbone. Trailing down, making memories as they went. She could remember it all, clearly as it was yesterday. She could still feel the lips on hers, brushing against the sensitive skin. She could still feel. 

When she had joined Talon, everything had changed. Suddenly she was the one to hate, the one to loathe. Nothing between them mattered anymore. 

She could still remember the love. 

And when she felt hands on her throat, movements filled with hatred, she could remember it all again. 

Moira gasped for air and stared at Mercy with no remorse of her actions. She knew what she was doing. Yet it still hurt. So she let the healer do what she pleased.

Mercy couldn’t strangle the redhead for long before she let go and backed away, her legs feeling numb and heart throbbing. It wasn’t the first time. And it wouldn’t be the last. 

She hated Moira with all her heart but she was too much in love to hurt her that much. 

”We shouldn’t see like this,” Mercy hissed quietly as she tried to compose herself. Moira scoffed and got up from the bed, brushing the bruise on her throat slowly. 

”It doesn’t make you feel any better?” 

Mercy shivered and shook her head quickly. ”No,” she whispered as if she was in great pain. ”It makes me feel myself like a traitor and... broken.” 

Moira didn’t like the fact that Mercy was suffering so much. But she was a scientist just like the healer was. She had things to do with Talon and she wanted to achieve her goals. No matter the price. 

Her slender fingers reached Mercy’s bare back. She felt the soft skin and tried to gather words that would ease the agony. She was feeling it too. 

”You can’t decide whether to hate me or love me, can’t you,” she stated calmly and leaned in to press a soft kiss onto Mercy’s shoulder. The woman shivered but didn’t move away. 

”Things can never go back to as they were,” Mercy mumbled and turned over to look at the red headed woman. The blonde breathed in the cold air, calculating her words like her life depended on it. 

”This must be the last time,” Mercy pleaded. 

Moira knew it was a blatant lie, once again. She nodded and creeped closer to steal a warm kiss on to her cold lips. She got a response she never wanted. A response she needed. 

”The last time for you to completely and utterly hate and loathe me or the last time for you to love me?” 

Mercy tensed up because Moira was right. She looked straight into the dual colored eyes and bit her lip. 

”I just don’t feel like I can heal this, Moira,” she whimpered. 

Moira made a small noise and parted from the blonde, this time her eyes fixated to the silhouette of a city outside the window. 

”Maybe if you’d sometimes come to remember that I can heal too,” Moira answered coldly, her heart aching violently.


	2. The deal - Angst prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Moicy Angst chapter, after this there will be fluff I promise.

”It’s not morning yet, Mercy,” Moira whispered and wrapped her hands around the more curvier woman, pressing her cold nose against the warm skin. The red haired geneticist pressed one short lived kiss onto Mercy’s back, hoping it would be enough. ”I know,” Mercy replied quietly and caressed the slender hands around her. ”I’m just going for a smoke,” the healer continued sleepily and rose after untangling herself from the duvet and her lover.  
Moira lifted her bare body so that she could watch as Mercy walked to the window and lit a cigarette. The dim light and the smell of the smoke made Moira smile briefly. ”You really should quit smoking,” she stated with no intention on making the blonde do so. Mercy scoffed and breathed out smoke, looking at the city lights so deep in her thoughts that the present didn’t have any space in her mind. 

Was she doing the right thing? 

”Mercy,” the name was said aloud slowly, seemingly coldly. Mercy shivered and rested her head against the wall as she looked at Moira askingly. The red head’s naked body didn’t enjoy the cold breeze but she didn’t bother to cover herself up as she walked to the window and took the cigarette to get some nicotine for herself too. ”You are hesitating again,” Moira mumbled and stroked the blonde hair until her fingers caressed Mercy’s chin. The other woman shivered from the touch but pressed her face against it anyways.  
”You have changed, Moira,” Mercy sighed and got a amused laugh from the woman. ”So have you. But we are still drawn to each others.” Moira took a blanket and wrapped it around the healer. She understood where Mercy was coming from but she wasn’t in the mood for moral stories. 

The silence continued and finally Moira let out a long, frustrated sigh. She yanked Mercy on to her arms, not minding the surprised yelp she got from the blonde. The next moment they found themselves on the bed, Moira on top of Mercy, her cold eyes fixated on her lover. ”I don’t care what you say to your team mates or what you pretend outside this apartment. I frankly don’t care when you try to kill me when we are doing our jobs. But here in this room you love me, and I love you. That was the deal.” Moira groaned quietly and pressed a soft, almost tender kiss on to the cold lips of the healer under her.  
Mercy answered to the kiss briefly, regaining her posture at the same time. Moira’s words reached the destination hard. The blonde sighed and reached to trace her fingers on the pale skin and onwards to the red hair.  
”You know how you have changed the most?” Mercy whispered so quietly that it took Moira second to register what she was saying. The Irish woman tilted her head to indicate she was listening. She was already bracing herself to hear about her modified body or her cold demeanor or anything that was wrong with her. Mercy didn’t sugarcoat things. 

”You’ve gone soft.” 

Moira stared at Mercy. She couldn’t even blink. She just looked at the goddess under her, trying to make do with the words she was just thrown with. 

”Excuse me?” 

Mercy smirked, finally getting her usual confidence back. She lifted herself to sit on the soft mattress, taking Moira’s slender hand and placing soft kisses on the back of it. She peeked at the shocked expression on the dual-colored eyes and let her worries go for a moment.  
”You worry about me more and more. You can’t even hurt me like you used to. You say you love me.” Mercy took Moira’s face in between her hands and pressed her forehead against the other woman’s. Just to make sure Moira didn’t interrupt the moment the blonde continued her speech as calmly as she could, her words echoing in the room. ”I’m not worried about this. Us. I’m more worried about you getting hurt with it.” 

Mercy pressed her lips against Moira’s, tasting the familiar taste of her lover once more before whispering the grim words that made her heart ache. 

”After all, you are the one who is loving outside of this room.”


	3. Moicy Fluff - Murder Announced

”Y-you idiotic red haired pain in the ass,” Mercy cursed under her breath as she dropped on to her knees and took Moira’s broken hand on to hers. ”I can’t believe you,” she continued as she started to use her healing beam to fix some of the damage that had been done. Moira’s dual colored eyes were fixated on the blonde. Her whole body was covered in wounds and her armor was broken. She chuckled quietly and pulled her hand back to herself.   
”You could be a little more gentle in your touch, Angela. You really hurt me deeply,” Moira gasped melodramatically, regretting the sudden movement instantly as her broken ribs reminded of themselves. Mercy grinned and concentrated on healing the annoying woman.   
Moira managed to lift her other hand to touch Mercy’s cheek gently. She tilted her head and continued speaking as if they were taking a leisure walk in the park with sunshine and butterflies. ”Now that I’m hurt I deserve a good reward, don’t I, Angela?” Her hand caressed the pale cheek and her gaze was still on her target.  
Mercy shivered and grasped her staff more firmly. At first she wasn’t looking at the wounded woman but then she lifted her head a little so she could see the stare. ”You jumped in front of my blaster you moron. Why would I reward you for being reckless?” She couldn’t help smiling a little when she saw Moira teasingly moving her eyebrows. 

”Hey, a woman has to go for drastic measures when her partner is playing good and doing work like a good doc she is...” Moira purred and clearly didn’t mind the pain she was in. Getting hit by Mercy’s gun wasn’t a problem. Falling from the roof of a very tall building on the other hand... it did sting.   
Mercy sighed at Moira’s speech and tilted her head to take a look at the woman’s face that had a bloody scrape. ”And you decided to get attention by getting hurt. You, Moira, are a... ah, never mind...” Her communicator beeped and Tracer’s voice asked where the healer had went. ”I’m looking at the premises to be sure, you all go ahead without me,” Mercy answered briefly. ”Now back to this nuisance,” she mumbled, her tone being softer this time. 

Mercy liked taking care of Moira. It was just the way the red haired woman had gotten hurt that bothered her. She always felt guilty, even though it was part of her job and sometimes somebody got hurt. 

Moira let Mercy do the work that needed to be done but when she had the opportunity, she got back to her bad habits. ”I still want the reward, Angela,” she demanded softly and lifted herself to sit in a more proper position for Mercy to tend for her. ”Yes, I heard you the first time,” Mercy laughed, her mood getting better bit by bit. ”And what would be a good reward for making me worry and heal you?”   
Moira pointed at her lips, ignoring half of the words that Mercy said. ”Give me your best, Angela,” she murmured. Mercy stared at the Irish woman and groaned. ”Unbelievable,” she chuckled and helped the woman up. ”I am not going to kiss you in the damn battlefield.” Moira lifted a brow at Mercy’s comment and tried to pout but the wound didn’t let her do such drastic movements with her face.  
”Don’t be like that,” Moira grinned playfully and started to walk with Mercy. ”Do I really have to wait until we get to my place? Would you rather kiss me where my testing animals are? Isn’t this way more romantic?” Mercy rolled her eyes and tried to act like she didn’t hear what her geeky partner had just said. 

Moira was good at hiding her pain but Mercy could catch glimpses there and there. It made her feel bad for the geneticist. She sighed deeply and stopped for a moment to make sure Moira was okay with walking so much. ”Will you be quiet for a moment if I kiss you, Moira?” Mercy asked and brushed the woman’s red hair from her eyes. Moira lifted a brow and grinned. ”Why of course. I’ll be quiet for a while.” 

Mercy knew the relationship wasn’t good for either of them. Not because they didn’t love each others. Just because they were not supposed to date. At all. It was literally against the rules. 

Mercy carefully introduced her fingertips to the soft, familiar hair. She felt some old scars in the scalp but otherwise the feeling was very enjoyable. They had stopped to a near by bench and sat there, so they were awkwardly positioned next to each other. Moira’s stare was now a waiting one. She knew what she wanted but it was always a nice change of things when Mercy was the one making the move.   
Mercy was bothered by the piercing eyes. Moira was beautiful and mesmerizing even when she was getting her bratty will. The blonde could fee her cheeks and ears redden as she leaned in closer. ”I’m still mad at you,” she mumbled as she pressed her lips against the chapped ones. 

The kiss wasn’t quick. It was soft, sentimental and long. After it started, Mercy found it very hard to quit. And soon she also found slender arms around her, pulling her closer to Moira. All the worry vanished from the doctor’s mind for that moment. 

”If you pull something like that again, I will murder you for good, are we clear,” Mercy stated when they were at Moira’s house, getting cozy and warm. The red hair lifted a brow and grabbed gently at her partner’s jaw, turning the pouting face towards her. ”You are sweet when you try to be angry,” Moira whispered and stole a quick kiss from the healer’s lips. ”It’s just a few fractures and bruises. Let’s just say this was an experiment.” 

”Experiment for what,” Mercy asked and licked her lips to get a taste of the icky energy drink Moira was drinkin earlier. 

”How many times I can repeat before it’s not worth a kiss anymore,” Moira answered like she was talking about the weather. And Mercy knew she wasn’t kidding. Sometimes she just didn’t even know if she was dating a cold and calculative healer or a masochist caffeine addict who played too many video games and dating sims. 

”You love me Angela, I know,” Moira smiled as she noticed Mercy’s loss of words. 

”I love you,” Mercy muttered and smiled, giving up for the day on hating the red head. ”And I hope you love the murder you are about to get...”


	4. Fluff - Intern and Attending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor AU oneshot!

”Hey, Ziegler!” Mercy tilted her head at the man who had yelled her name. It was 5am and her shift had just started at the new hospital she was interning at. It was the infamous 24 hour shift and she was already exhausted. The young woman rubbed her temples and waited for the information overload to happen. Instead, the man looked at the list and scoffed, ”Your attending will be Moira O’Deorain. And you have a patient you need to check in and do sutures at room 32.”   
Mercy groaned silently but nodded right after. ”Is the chart where?” She asked and looked at her coffee longingly. She only got a grin for an answer and decided she already hated the hospital. She loved to help people but mornings were not her forte.   
Mercy one shotted the coffee quickly and then made her way to the room, slightly nervous. ”Why would I need to be nervous... I was the top of my class and I have already done internship in other hospitals,” she mumbled to herself before opening the door. 

Mercy looked at the red haired woman who laid casually on the hospital bed, reading an erotic novel and a genetics magazine side by side. She was thin and wore a black top, flannel, glasses and jeans that had a tore on the right leg and a big gorey wound. Mercy was amazed how calm and collective the patient was, seeing that the wound was not pretty to look at, let alone to experience.   
Mercy closed the door behind her and made a small noise to indicate she was in the room. ”I am an intern, Mercy Ziegler. I am here to treat your wound.” She tried to look for the patient chart but when it was nowhere to be found, she just gave up. It wasn’t the protocol but she was supposed to do what she was told to. 

Mercy took the tools for suturing and disinfected the wound, glancing at the woman briefly to look for signs of discomfort. ”I’m going to numb the area since this needs at least 6 stitches...” She was about to grab the needle when the woman finally lifted her gaze from the books. Her dual colored eyes locked with Mercy’s and the cold, mysterious stare was intimidating. Then she spoke with a playful grin, ”no need to numb, I’m in a hurry, my shift already started.”   
Mercy blinked slowly. It wasn’t her decision so she just nodded confusedly and started to do her work quickly and brilliantly. ”How did you get this wound,” she managed to ask, since the silence was starting to get to her. The red head chuckled and put the novel down for good. ”I fell with my motorcycle and scraped my leg to a metal edge.” Mercy lifted a brow and smiled, the woman seemed to be pretty tough. ”Well, thankfully it’s not too deep, it should heal up nicely,” she noted and proceeded to do the final sutures. 

As soon as Mercy was done, the tall and slender woman got up and smiled playfully, ”Ziegler, was it? That was good work on the sutures, I have to say. You can scrub in today on my surgery. It’s an appy.” The woman walked as if she had no wound and grabbed her white coat, amused by Mercy’s shocked expression.   
”You can call me Moira, by the way. Should I call you...” ”M-mercy!” Mercy stated quickly and hurried to talk when she saw Moira proceeding towards the door. ”D-did you just test me? Why didn’t you tell me you were my attending?”   
Moira lifted a brow and grinned, ”an attending has to has her fun, doesn’t she? Who else would I let do my sutures but my own brand new intern?” Mercy couldn’t help but to notice the annoyingly flirty tone the doctor had. She huffed and made a noise of surrender before hurrying to accompany Moira to the corridors.   
”Don’t you need to change your clothes,” Mercy asked and added a note on safe driving. She didn’t know why but Moira made her want to get a bit sassy. The attending laughed briefly and winked at Mercy, ”wouldn’t you want to see me changing clothes? And just so you know, I am a very skilled driver thank you very much darling.” Mercy blushed at the statement. ”T-this is inappropriate doctor O’Deorain!”

”This is inappropriate, doctor!” Moira imitated Mercy while pulling the woman closer to her. ”That’s what you told me on your first day. Do you still think this is... inappropriate, Angela?” Mercy rolled her eyes and reached to look at her pager on the nightstand. ”Very. The thing is, years ago you were an attending, now you’re a student... so stop trying to act like you’re still my superior, you useless lesbian...” Moira got very quiet for a moment... before smirking and kissing Mercy’s neck gently, her slender fingers playing with the blonde hair.   
”I love you, Angela,” Moira whispered and reached to nudge the pager further away from them. Mercy groaned but chuckled softly when she felt another rain of kisses on her skin. ”Yes, I love you too Moira, but I still think I’ll kick you out of my bed if you try to keep me from the hospital...” How long had they been lovers now? Years. So many years that Mercy had had the time to become attending and have her own interns. So many years that she didn’t even remember how it felt to go to bed alone. 

Mercy loved the bad jokes Moira came up with. She loved the corny flirting and the geeky hobbies. And to think that on her first day she swore that she would never get close to Moira, that annoying, overly confident walking disaster. 

”Your pager has been calling you for about an hour now, by the way,” Moira noted when Mercy lifted herself to get her clothes. The blonde froze for a second... and then promptly grabbed Moira by the ear. ”Okay, miss STUDENT, your DOCTOR girlfriend will kick you out of this bed right now...” Mercy shoved the red head to the floor gently and quickly grabbed her pager while muttering swear words. Moira didn’t even bother getting up and just took one of the genetics books from the floor and started reading. And when Mercy was on her way to the door, she chuckled her goodbye. 

”Oh and Angela, love, don’t always take my pager jokes seriously. Have a good work day, doctor Ziegler.”


End file.
